


TROUBLESOME

by Cinawolf, Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Arkham Asylum, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Edward Nygma, Hurt/Comfort, I headcanon Riddler x Lock-Up is an abusive relationship, Implied Relationships, Injury, Injury Recovery, Nygmobblepot Twiddler and Scriddler are implied, Other, Please do not ship Ed Nygma x Lyle Bolton, relationships are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Cinawolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Edward having a bad day and get attacked and challenged by Lyle Bolton since their first meeting.After get send back to arkham asylum, he was in same cell as Harvey.
Relationships: Harvey Dent & Edward Nygma, Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma(implied), Jonathan Crane & Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma(Implied), Jonathan Crane/Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma(implied), No Romantic Relationship(s), Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma(Implied), Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma/Harvey Dent(implied), Oswald Cobblepot/Jonathan Crane/Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma(implied)
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 10





	TROUBLESOME

**Author's Note:**

> I did watch the entire Batman The Animated series and i was just headcanon Riddler reminded Lock-Up as his father. Just.. I like drawing angst but I'm not good at writing.

_Lyle Bolton: "Riddle me this Nygma; what's green, purple and black who's going back to arkham?"_

_The Riddler: ?!_

* * *

* * *

Harvey Dent: Be strong, Edward.

Edward Nygma: But.. Bolton hit me right in the face.


End file.
